Lego Dimensions 2 Trailers
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Guess who somehow survived? Vortech's back. And this time, he's after only one thing: the Triforce. Fox, Link, and everyone from the first game team up to fight Vortech once again...only this time...it won't be as easy...
1. Prolouge- Calm Before the Storm

Lego Dimensions 2

"Calm Before the Storm"- Or, what happens before Vortech shows up. I am sorry that this is so long...

Ghostbusters

Peter Venkman was having a bad day. Well, worse than usual. Why? Because after fighting a gigantic marshmallow guy, stopping a crazy demon from destroying half or more of New York, and after an incredible amount of time not working, this guy showed up. Wearing gray clothing, complete with a floppy hat. And his accent. You could hardly understand the guy.

After going away with the guy and others for six months to stop this guy who called himself Lord Vortech from taking over Earth, you'd think his Ghostbusting Crew would deserve SOME kind of break, right? Well...that isn't how life works.

Because the crazy guy was back. And Gandalf had sent him a letter telling him so. What was a guy supposed to DO in his situation?

Peter looked over towards a lone table, where his Proton Pack lies, waiting for him to start using it again. He stood up and walked over to the table. As he was strapping on the device, he heard a familiar voice. Three voices. "What are you doing?" Standing in the doorway was his team. Raymond "Ray" Stanz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddermore. "Well...do you guys remember fighting a crazy dude about two weeks ago?" Ray nodded his head. "Yeah?" Peter held up the letter. "He's back." The three men looked at each other. "Well? What are we waiting for? Go on, get your Packs, we've gotta get to that portal!"

Portal

"This would be a lot easier if you could talk..." The girl before me only hefts her gun to her shoulder and begins shooting at targets. "So you're just going to ignore me, is it?" I'm about to say more when a beeping noise alerts me to a computer screen. "...Gandalf? What a pleasant surprise! How are you faring?" The gray-clocked Wizard nods. "Well, considering the circumstances...GLadOs...we...might a have a problem..." "What kind of problem?" "...Well...apparently, Vortech escaped from The Doctor's trap. So now he's running around again." I rear back from the console screen, shocked. "BUT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK!" "I realize this-therefore, I have sent messages to everyone who fought Vortech before. I have allowed them to bring as many colleagues as they wish. ...And I have expanded help to some other dimensions as well." "What others?" "I have requested the help of Link Forester from Hyrule Kingdom, and Fox McCloud and his team of pilots and the entire Star Fleet Command. Any others?" "...McCloud? Even I've heard of him. But he's reckless." Gandalf nods. "He'll learn." The console screen goes blank and Chell and I stare at each other. "...Well...looks like we've got to go after him again..."

Legends of Chima

Laval was very mad at the moment. It had been a perfect day, for once. Fangar had been defeated by the Illumination, the Dark Tribes had signed a peace treaty, and it had seemed, after what he, Eris, and Cragger had gone through, that everything was back to normal. Normal for Chima, that is.

That had ended when Plovar came up to him and gave him a sealed envelope. That had a rune on it. A very familiar rune. "...Gandalf? What does he want?" It was not uncommon for everyone to check on each other, knowing that what they all had gone through had changed their lives. So, thinking that it was no more than a "catch-up" letter, the future Lion King had opened the envelope.

What he read caused him to run inside the Lion Temple, and run around looking for his friends.

And now, he had found them. Camping out in his room. Like it was no big deal. ...Then again, THEY didn't receive Gandalf's letter. "Laval?" Worriz, the leader of the Wolf Tribe, leapt up from the floor and walked over to him. Razar, the leader of the Ravens (or so he thought) got up and walked over to him as well. "What's that?" Laval looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. Not wanting to freak anyone else out, he merely handed the letter to Worriz. The Wolf's eyes widened as he read the passage. "...Who's this Evil guy?" Worriz looked up from the letter, only to notice Eris and Cragger looking at each other with...what? Fear? "Can some please tell me what in the name of Cavora is gone on here?" Razar looked between his friends, feeling worried. He wondered if his friends where going to go somewhere and leave him again. He didn't like that. At all.

"...Okay...so...where Eris, Cragger, and I have been for the past...I don't know...six months? We were off fighting this guy who called himself 'Lord Vortech'. Anyway, he had this crazy idea in this head that he could rule all of the dimensions." Worriz let out a surprised bark at this. "What?" "Dimensions?!" Laval rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah. Other worlds. We're not alone. Deal with it. Anyway, so Vortech began trying to find these...Artifacts...us three were chosen to help everyone else...we had to go to other worlds, ride in a time-machine (several, I might add), learned so cool fighting techniques from our friends...and finally, we managed to stick him in a never-ending time-loop. Or so we thought." Eris and Cragger stood up now. "...Laval?" The Lion Prince mentally prepared himself. "...Well...Gandalf sent me a letter...he's back." A think silence filled the room as this was processed, then. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE DID ALL OF THAT FOR NOTHING?!" "...Pretty much..." The eight teens looked at each other. "...So now what do we do?" Laval reached behind him and unsheathed his sword, tilting it so the light from the torches reflected off of it. "We go after him again." And with that, the adventure began.

Back To The Future

He'd had it. He had messed with time and space for long enough. He had gone back about two hundred years, did some stuff. Fifty years. Did some stuff. Went to the year 2015, did some stuff.

And now Gandalf just HAD to send him a letter. Did he think it was his birthday or something? Come to think of it, DID they have birthdays where he came from?

So, he opened the letter. Read it. Read it again. And again. "...Please don't tell me HE somehow survived that time-loop thing that The Doctor came up with?!" He set the note down on the table beside him and buried his face in his hands. Why was he chosen to go off to other worlds and help people he'd never met before? And now, it seemed, that he'd have to do it again. "...Great. More time-travel. And to think that I was done with it."

Ninjago

You'd think, that after dealing with a lunatic that had wanted the Golden Artifacts, your Gods would leave you alone, right? No. They, along with a VERY annoying Wizard, had decided to tell you that the guy, had SOMEHOW broken out of this Seemingly-unbreakable Time-Loop...thing. That some blue-suit wearing guy that called himself The Doctor can up with. So, what can you do but tell your friends that the guy was apparently Immortal? That's my situation right now. So, after I wasted SIX MONTHS of my life trying to get rid of this guy so we all can live in peace for once, HE COMES BACK. And you except me to just sit back and let it slide? NO. I, for one, intend to use my Awesome Ninja fighting skills to kick Lord Vortech's shiny carcass again. And no one is going to stop me this time.

DC

"...What?" "..." "HE CAME BACK?!" "..." "...Well...should I get everyone else then?" "..." "..Fine. I'll meet you at the portal with the other Titans in...5 minutes. Deal?" "..." "Alright." He puts down the phone and stares upwards at the ceiling. "...Bruce...someone's got a LOT of explaining to do..."

Doctor Who

"...No...no...this...this can't be right..." He rolled his chair over to the main computer, typing away at it's controls. Finally, with an ever growing dread, he knew. "...It should have worked...the...math was correct. I did it five times!" But, the result was there. Right in front of him. he simply looked up at the huge screen that told him his worst nightmare. "...How am I going to explain this to Amy?"

Lord of The Rings

Gandalf, to say the least, was furious. In fact, he was more than furious. He was wrathful. After all, WHO'S idea was it to make sure that Lord Vortech never got out of the Loop of Portals? The Doctor. And he had called him and said that HE had gotten out of the Loop of Portals, therefore jeopardizing everyone and everything AGAIN. So, he began writing letters to EVERYONE who had helped seal Vortech away. He figured that he might as well get help from new dimensions as well, because if HE had learned of the so called "Golden Power", than there was no doubt that Vortech had learned of it as well...

Scooby-Doo

"...Uh...Gandalf said he'd write letters to us, didn't he?" "What?" "...This rune is his, right?" "...Yes...but he didn't exactly say when he was going to get a letter to us..." Now, of curse, if I had to take down this...lunatic, I wouldn't want to do it again. But, I have my friends to help us out this time. And I have LOTS of new friends as well. "What does it say, Shaggy?" "...Hang on..." Carefully opening the letter, I begin to read it. And I re-read it. "...We might have a problem..." "What king of problem?" I lift my gaze from the letter to my friends. "... _He's back."_

Jurassic World

"Hey! Owen!" I turn around to see someone running towards me, holding a envelope in his hand. "Here! It's addressed to you...take it." So, I take the letter. And open it. "...Gandalf, huh? How did you know where to find me..." Thinking it to be a catch-up letter, I almost don't read it. But then, something in the letter draws my attention. "...You've GOT to be kidding me..."

Midway Arcade

"Hey! Gamer! WE'VE GOTTA HUGE PROBLEM!" The boy turns from a brightly colored machine. "What?" "Read this..." The boy takes the letter and reads it. "...Good thing we've got weapons, huh?"

Simpsons

"...So...let me get this straight. This Gandalf guy wants you to go and fight this lunatic AGAIN? AFTER YOU ALMOST DIED?! BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED AT THE NUCLEAR POWER PLANT?!" "...Marge..." "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING." "...Marge..." "DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID TO YOU?!" " _Marge!"_ "...What?" "...I have to go after him again, because Lord Vortech might come back here...and do even more damage." "...Alright. But when you get back to the Vortron place, do call me." "I will."

The Wizard of Oz

"...He came back? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" She screeched into her crystal ball at the unfortunate Wizard. "...Yes...I sent you a letter..." "Oh, THAT letter? I couldn't read it." "You couldn't?" "No." "...Well...just come to Vortron and we'll talk there." "Can I bring my army of Flying Monkeys?" "Yes." "Excellent. See you in a few, Gandalf."

The Lego Movie

"Guys! You may not have noticed, but we have a HUGE PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!" Emmet turns to face Unikitty and Wyldestyle. "What problem?" He is rewarded with a letter to his face. "Read that." So, he does. "...Seriously? We wasted six months of our lives, only for him to come back?" The girls nod. "...Great. Well, get everyone else...hopefully the portal still works..."

?

"...A letter? ...Certainly, this Vortech guy can't be more powerful than Ganondorf...can he?"

?

"...There's no way that THIS guy can be more powerful than Andross..."

And just because of the rumors...

?

"...Why weren't we called on before?" "...I dunno...maybe they had enough worlds to worry about..." "...Jake...if everyone is being called that fought this Vortech guy before...who cares? We get to leave here and visit new worlds! How awesome is that?" "Pretty." "And Gandalf says that there'll be this kid that has an awesome sword, Just like mine! We can spar each other!" "...You'd better polish and sharpen it first, Finn..." "...Oh yeah..."


	2. Chapter 1-Come In Starfleet

Trailer 1 "Come in Starfleet"

The Great Fox

Above Corneria

0:700

"I do believe that we should take precaution. Starfleet Command has issued a planet-wide warning." A group of four animals are gathered around a table, where a holographic dog is standing behind a map that is covered in red dots. He gestures towards the map. "These are the planets that are being watched." "Corneria is on this map, but why?" The pilot-suit wearing fox is staring up at the map. Without warning, the map begins flashing red and alarms begins to blare around the ship. Then muffled explosions rock the Great Fox.

The main doors open. Smoke pours through the doors, then a hooded figure appears, flanked by many gun-wielding guards.

The fox draws his custom pistol from its halter and aims it at the lead figure. "Who are you, and why are you here? Speak!" The figure laughs evilly. "If it isn't the legendary Arwing pilot. What was your name? Foxus….Mc….air?" The fox growls softly. "It's Fox McCloud." "Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten? You have something that I need…" The figure raises his arms and the ship begins to lose power. "Have I told you my name yet? No? My name is Lord Vortech, and I am on a quest to rule over all the worlds and every dimension." The map is gone, along with the holographic dog. "Noooooooo!" A drawn out howl is heard around the ship. The guards reappear from the flight deck, dragging the red-coat wearing dog towards Vortech. The dog spots his top pilots. "Run, Fox! He's too powerful for you! He has the map! Flee! Flee as soon as possible!" Fox only raises his pistol in answer. "...What!? Fox! I ordered you to flee! What are you doing?!" The click is a safety lock is heard. "What am I doing, General Pepper? I'm saving your life." The pistol jerks upwards and a gunshot is heard.

Vortech merely raises a hand, and turns it to look at something. "...I've never seen this type of bullet before….Interesting…." He raises his gaze to the gun-toting fox. "Too bad you're going to die by it." He turns his hand back towards the bullet's owner and releases it, a few seconds later, the bullet reaches Fox, sending him backwards into his collages.

Lord Vortech walks towards the pilots, enjoying the look of sheer fear on their faces. "I'm going to enjoy killing all of you." But just before Vortech reaches them, a blue swirling circle appears between him and the pilots. "What?! No! This can't be…" Desperate, Vortech rushes the pilots, but they've pulled themselves together and have already entered the portal. It pulses outwards, then disappears. Vortech is left in the now drifting ship, surround by his guards, who look towards each other with confusment. "What do we do now?" "We have the map." Vortech turns towards his men, holding the device. "We can find the rest of the Artifacts. The nearest one is in Hyrule." Another portal appears, this one of Vortech's doing, and they leave the ship, but take the dog and the map.


	3. Chapter 2- A Ruler is Taken

Trailer 2 "A Ruler is Taken"

Hyrule Kingdom, Hyrule Field

22:00

A horse races around the darkening field, carrying two riders. The knight-in-training, Link Forester, and Zelda, the upcoming Queen of Hyrule Kingdom. "How often do you ride Epona at night?" "As much as I can. It's peaceful out here." Zelda nods in agreement. "It's quiet, there's no one on the main road, and you're alone." Link guids his beloved white-maned chestnut mare towards the castle. "Do you wish to know a secret of mine? I wish to be somewhere else. I'm tired of going with my father to raid Hydalia or going to Skyla with you or seeing the same people and objects over and over again. I need a change of scenery." "Maybe you'll be allowed to explore new areas when you're older." "Perhaps. But until then, I can only dream."

"...So, you wish to see something new? I can help you with that…" As the horse passes a group of bushes, a cloaked figure steps out of them. The horse is frightened and rears. "Now, now, what are you so frightened about? I'm just a mere traveler." The figure looks up at the boy trying to calm his horse. "You say that you yearn for something different? I can help you with that, but I will need something…" The figure raises his arms, "of yours." He lunges at the horse, but she is gone, madly galloping towards the castle.

"Open up! Lower the bridge!" "They can't hear you. They're either dead or deeply unconscious." The figure is in front of the horse, his cloak removed. Zelda begins to yell at him. "You monster! Have you no good in you?!" "No."The man begins to walk towards the horse. "Yes, all of your guards cannot save you now. All that is left is just one night, and I will take care of him soon enough, but I need something….I need the fabled Pendants of Virtue. Give them to me, and your friend lives. Fail to give them to me, and he dies." Not expecting an answer, the man nods. "Very well. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Vortech, and I need the Pendants along with other Artifacts, so that I can rule every every dimension. ….Now I can get him out of the way…." Vortech raises his arms and fires a spell at the owner of the horse. The ball of magic strikes the boy, which causes Epona to turn around and gallop away from Vortech. Wondering if he should have used magic at this time, Vortech races after the retreating beast.

They reach the middle of Hyrule Field. Just as Vortech is about to grab Zelda, a blue, swirling circle appears. Epona moves towards it, knowing that this man is very evil, but Vortech grabs Zelda just as the horse flies into the portal. It disappears. "...No matter….I will deal with him soon enough. But now, I have the Three Pendants of Virtue." Vortech begins to laugh wildly. "Now who can save you?" Then he disappears into the night.


	4. Chapter 3- The Heroes Combine

Trailer 3 "The Heroes Combine"

Donkey Kong Island

D.K.'s Treehouse

"Thanks for letting us stay with you for a while, Donkey." A honey bear's paw is shaking an ape's hand. Then the view changes. The paw and hand belong to a yellow shorts, blue backpack, shark-tooth necklace wearing honey bear and a red necktie wearing, brown furred gorilla. The gorilla grins. "No problem, Banjo! You're always welcome at my treehouse!"

DK leads Banjo outside and they are greeted by Eris and Diddy. "We don't mean to scare you, but there's a lot of people gathered on the beach." "What?" "Crocs, a ship, some guy in a cloak, and other people." "How many 'other' people?" "The sand is covered by them. I suggest that we stay inside until they leave."

A few minutes later, the two monkeys, the eagle, the bear, and the breegull are back inside the treehouse. "Now what?" "How long do we have to wait?" Then a portal opens in the wooden ceiling, and four suit-wearing animals fall through the portal to land on the floor in a pile.

They slowly pick themselves up off of the floor. "Fox, you okay?" "I'm alive. Falco?" "I'll live." "Slippy? Peppy?" "I'm okay!" "I am not wounded….but what about General Pepper? We left him in the clutches of that madman!" Fox bends down and picks up his pistol from the floor. "I know. That's why we're going to do everything we can do get him back." "May I ask, but who are you?" Eris has approached Fox and his co-pilots. Fox turns to greet her. "Who am I? Only one of the best Arwing pilots around. I'm Fox McCloud. To my right is Falco. To my left is Peppy and Slippy. Who might you be?" "Eris." "And where do you come from, Eris?" "Chima." Before anyone else can say anything, another portal opens and a boy and his horse fall through it.

The horse is frightened of the animals and rears. "Epona, it's okay-they won't hurt you," The boy turns to the group. "Will you?" Falco shakes his blue feathered head. "No. Who are you?" The boy manages to calm his horse and steps away from her. "Link. Link Forester." Introductions are made then the talk turns to how they came together, "You said that you traveled through one of those things?" Fox nods. "We did. It appeared from nowhere, on the flight deck of the Great Fox, my team's home base. Where did you come from, Link?" "Hyrule. A friend of mine was taken by a man named Vortech. He also took the Three Pendants of Virtue, Artifacts of the Royal Family." "...Vortech? He stole a map that showed the location of every planet that we were going to visit…..oh no….I think we just doomed everyone alive….Didn't Vortech say that he was on a quest to take over all of the dimensions that exist? He knows where they are now." Link stands up and unsheathes his sword. "Which is why we have to get to them before he does." The rest of the group nods. "That's a good start, except there's just one problem-how do we get to other dimensions?" "Maybe those portals we came through have something to do with it." Around the same time, yet another portal appears in the wall. "There's another one! ….Wait….did you hear that?" The door breaks open, sending shards of wood everywhere. Various henchmen of various villains pour through the opening, surrounding the group. Then , Vortech appears, with both the map and the Pendants. "You thought you could hide from me?! I am Lord Vortech! Thanks to you idiots, I can rule over every dimension! Starting with all of yours…." Vortech laughs madly and begins to destroy the treehouse. The group begins to back up, and then they run towards the portal. Vortech rushes them, but all but one person disappear into the portal, his sword blade reflecting Vortech's helmet. "We will meet again, and when we do, my sword shall be the last thing you shall ever see!" The boy then steps back and is swallowed up by the portal.

Vortech can only watch as the portal disappears. The man turns from the wall, then begins to laugh his famous laugh. "Escaped again….No matter, I have more villains on my side they have have heroes on theirs! More than the last time. And none of them can stop me once I get my hands on the Golden Power….once I find the Triforce and take it for myself, I'll be unstoppable!" The madman's laughter echoes around the island, while armies of villains fight each other on the beach. Vehicles of various designs and types are in the air, sea, or beached on the sand.


End file.
